Shining Dust
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: Oneshot. Prequel to my upcoming story "Silver Lining". Yusei could always remember the voice singing to him, but the visual memory was like trying to answer advanced chemistry. Full summary inside.


_**Shining Dust**_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's, Setsuna "Genji", or Hikaru**_

**_Claimer: I _DO_ own Hikari_**

_**Summary: One-shot. Prequel to my upcoming story, "Silver Lining". Yusei could always remember the voice singing to him, but the visual memory was like trying to answer advanced chemistry. No matter how many times he remembered, he always pushed it to the back of his mind. But this time around it's different.**_

* * *

**_Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling round we go..._**

Sighing, Yusei scooted out from under his D-Wheel. He dropped his wrench, which banged noisily on the concrete floor.

"Guess I need another break..." he said to himself, pushing himself up onto his feet. He pulled out the chair from the desk, sitting down.

_... Where did that song come from in the first place?..._ he found himself wondering, his right index finger boredly twirling around a spike of his black hair. Freezing, he brought his hand down. He couldn't see it through his glove. Somehow, he found himself lifting his left hand, and grasping a few of his fingers, pulling the glove off.

**_Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling round we go..._**

Yusei unconsciously found himself humming as his index finger was tracing one of the yellow streaks in his hair. A moment later, he was looking around.

_No one else is here right now..._

Standing up, he pushed his D-Wheel against the wall. Standing in the small room, he spread out his arms. He began to twirl, using his right foot to push himself around. Blue eyes slipped closed as his mouth opened.

Yusei: _**Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling high, and twirling low.  
Twirling round we go...**_

Rally hid behind the wall, peeking around. Silvery-blue hazel eyes stared as he saw the normally stoic boy let out a bit of silly childishness.

Yusei: _**Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling fast, and twirling slow.  
Twirling round we go...**_

Rally's eyes slipped closed, and he smiled. The image of Stardust Dragon flying in the sky came across the back of his eye lids. He could see the sparkles of dust flying down from its aqua body; its radiant, beautiful form. He felt like he was running out under its shower of shining dust, dancing around with his arms out-stretched as Yusei smiled, chuckling lightly at his child-like behavior.

Yusei: _**Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling high, and twirling low.  
See the colors skip and flow...**_

_**See the ribbons as they blow...  
Twirling round we go...**_

Rally let out a content sigh. He then gasped when he heard footsteps walking towards the door. Quickly, he stood rigid against the wall he leaned against, but Yusei hadn't even noticed he were there. The raven-haired male just walked by without acknowledgement, and headed out to the tunnel that looked like it had survived seventeen disasters.

Rally followed behind quietly, thanking almighty Kami above that Yusei didn't hear all of the loose rocks he ended up nearly tripping over and kicking around behind him; it was a wonder as to what Yusei was doing in the first place.

Once in the center of the tunnel, Yusei picked his head up, staring up at the dust-filled sky through the crack in the above road.

"Singing little girl..." he uttered. "... who are you?..."

Rally frowned. He knew Yusei had sunk into a bit of a depression as of late; maybe because of all of the good news they heard about Jack from Neo-Domino?

One of the only things Yusei put his heart and soul into had been stolen away from him in the snap of fingers.

Unable to stand at the sidelines much longer, Rally, spreading down his orange dress to cover his knees again, walked up to the elder teen. Yusei remained unfazed when Rally wrapped his arms around him, leaning against him, resting his head on his stomach.

"Yusei-Nii-san..." Rally said as he felt arms wrap back around him. Gloveless hands stroked the back of his hair, almost feeling odd at the feel of the red-head's poofy, curly hair.

_I'm being rained on with sparkles again..._ Rally thought as the hot sun beamed down on them almost cruely through the cracks; particals of light brown floated down as well.

Yusei made enough sparkles for him, even without Stardust Dragon.

* * *

Dusty wind blew as Hikaru stared up towards the bright, yellow sun. It scorched her eyes to stare at it, but she couldn't look away.

"Sissy-cha?" Hikari asked, lightly tugging the bottom of Hikaru's shirt.

Immediately grinning broadly, Hikaru picked up the little silver-haired girl, beginning to twirl around. Hikari giggled, holding onto her teddy bear and wrapping her arms around Hikaru's neck.

Hikaru: _**Twirling, twirling, round we go.  
Twirling high, and twirling low.  
See the colors, how they skip and flow.**_

_**Twirling round, and round, and round we go.  
Twirling fast, and twirling slow.  
Twirling round we go.**_

"Karu's gone mad..." Genji said, staring at the girls from the window.

"Come on, Lil' Light! Sing with me!" Hikaru said, placing her down.

"'Kay!" Hikari responded, smiling brightly.

"Put Kaoru down for a bit," Hikaru said, taking the teddy bear, Kaoru, from her sister's arms, and sitting him down on the ground. She then took Hikari's hands, and together, they began to spin in a circle.

Hikaru And Hikari: _**Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling high, and twirling low.  
Twirling round we go...**_

_**Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling fast, and twirling slow.  
Twirling round we go...**_

_**Twirling, whirling, round we go.  
Twirling high, and twirling low.  
See the colors skip and flow...**_

_**See the ribbons as they blow...  
Twirling round we go...**_

Dizzy, the two girls began to laugh, dropping down onto their backs on the ground. Genji smiled at his sisters.

"Sissy-cha?" Hikari asked, looking over at the raven-haired girl.

"Yeah, Lil' Light?" Hikaru asked, locking her fingers together with the fingers from Hikari's pale, little hand.

"Twinny-chan... when we find Twinny-chan, we've gotta sing to him." Hikari said with a smile, her free hand holding Kaoru by an arm.

"He'd love your cute little voice," Hikaru said, smiling back at her. Her free hand traveled up to the hair covering her forehead, and she began to trace the red streaks on her bangs.

"Do you think he remembers us?" Hikari asked.

"When we find him, we'll know..." Hikaru responded.

Hikari scooted over to her sister's body, snuggling into her like a kitten. She mewled cutely when arms wrapped around her, and she smiled, clinging to Hikaru.

"We'll always be together, won't we Sissy-cha?" Hikari asked.

"Yes we will..." Hikaru responded.

Genji decided not to pester them. Instead he stood back up straight, and headed to the kitchen to finish up boiling their plain white rice dinner.

_The shining sun, and the light of the moon..._

_Guess that makes me the green of the grass._

* * *

(Points to Zeon's tail) _**THE END!!!**_ ^-^

Aki: -.-' You're an idiot.

Gash" ^-^ What was that, Akks?

Aki: You're the best creator in the world. (Gags)

Zeon: Why does this plot seem familiar?

Gash: 'Tis a bit of a taste of what "Silver Lining" is about!! Mainly it's about family, love, tragedies, separation... and a _**HUGE**_ secret of a mystery in it was revealed here.

Aki: And that would be?

Gash: XP Figure it out, Aki-Akks!! X3

Aki: Fine...

Gash: Now, reviews will be appreciated!!... Criticism and flames, however... not so much...

Zeon: Do it. Do it now. Click the green button! Or the force will kill you!... Not really, my demon fox form will do that.

...

Zeon: I'm dead-serious. Try me.

* * *


End file.
